First Love
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Babykyu hanya milik wonnie babykyu itu calon istri wonnie jangan pernah dekat-dekat namja tiang itu lagi!-read?


**First Love**

**Note : Disini umur siwon 4 th**

"Arggggtttt…. Hannie~ appo" teriak heechul sambil tetap menggenggam tangan hangeng-suaminya-

"Bertahanlah chullie, bertahanlah demi anak kita" jawab hangeng danl tetap menggenggam tangan heechul seakan memberikan kekuatan, dan sesekali menghapus keringat yang sudah bercucuran dari dahi heechul.

"Arrrrrggggghhhtttttt"

"Oooeekkk ooeeekkkkk"

**.**

**.**

"Hannie~ dimana aegya?" tanya heechul setelah sadar dari pingsannya

"Aegya sedang bersama suster chullie~.. Aegya sangat yeppo, sama seperti-Mu" jawab hangeng sambil mengecup kening heechul

"Terima kasih karena sudah membawa malaikat dikeluarga kecil kita ini" kata hangeng tepat disebelah cuping heechul, sementara heechul yang mendengar penuturan suaminya itu langsung memberikan senyum indahnya.

"Terima kasih juga Karena sudah mau menjadi appa dari anak kita"

EHEM

"Permisi Mr and Mrs Tan, ini aegya kalian. Dia sangat yeppo" kata uisa sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut kedalam dekapan heechul.

"Hannie~ kau sudah memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk aegya kitaa?"

"Eumm Tan Kyuhyun, otte chullie~?"

"Tan Kyuhyun? Itu nama yang bagus hannie~"

"Selamat datang Tan Kyuhyun" bisik heechul sambil mengecup pipi gembul kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**2 Bulan Kemudian  
**

Ting - Tong - Ting - Tong

Terdengar bel rumah keluarga Tan berbunyi, yang menggema disetiap sudut ruangan

"Hannie~ tolong bukakan pintunya, aku lagi mengganti popok kyunnie"

"Baiklah chullie~"

CKELK

"Teukie hyung Kangin~a dan eumm nuguseyo?" tanya hangeng sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya kehadapan seorang namja tampan yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan ummanya –Leeteuk-

"Hangeng~a" teriak kangin dan langsung membawa hangeng kedalam dekapannya.

"Ku dengar kau dan chullie sudah mempunyai aegya, chuppkae nee dan ini aegya-Ku dan eeteukie namanya siwon" kata kangin sambil tetap mendekap tubuh hangeng

"Aishh.. hentikan drama kalian.. kha wonnie, kita harus segera menjumpai chullie ahjuma" kata leeteuk sambil menyeret anaknya, dan membiarkan ke dua seme itu saling melepas rindu.

**.**

**.  
**

"Chuulliieeeeee~" teriak leeteuk

"Gyyaaaa… teukkie hyungg" teriak heechul saat mendengar suara hyung kesayangannya. Heechul langsung berlari menuju asal suara meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian di box tempat tidurnya.

"Heechulliieeee" leeteuk yang melihat heechul langsung berlari memeluk heechul meninggalkan siwon yang ter-bodo sendirian diruang tengah.

Siwon yang merasa bosan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang saling melepas rindu dengan ahjuma dan ahjusinya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Seperkian detik kemudian, siwon mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengitari kediamana Tan tersebut.

"Oooeekk Ooooeekkk" terdengar tangisan dari salah satu kamar bayi yg belum siwon masuk-in

CKLEK

"bayi kecil kenapa menangis" tanya siwon sambil menyentuh tangan mungil tersebut.

"Oooeekkk Oooeekkk" bukannya mereda, suara tangisannya malah semakin keras. Siwon yang mendengarnya pun menggerjabkan matanya polos

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo.. kyunnie kenapa menangis?" tanya heechul kepada siwon

"Mollayo ahjuma, tadi siwon mendengar ada suara tangis karena itu siwon langsung masuk kekamar ini. Mianhe wonnie lancang"

"Wonniee, kenapa minta maaf? Kau tak salah apapun." Jawab heechul sambil berjalan masuk dan mulai membelai lembut kepala kyuhyun

"Oooeekkk Ooooeekkkk"

"Chullie, kenapa aegya Kyu masih menangis juga?" tanya leeteuk panic

"Mollayo hyung, mungkin kyunnie haus" jawab heechul, lalu berjalan kearah nakas dan mengambil susu hangat yang belum sempat dikasihnya pada kyuhyun tadi

Siwon yang tak tega melihat malaikat mungil tersebut terisak, langsung berjalan kearah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Eumm- ahjuma bilang nama-mu kiyu yaa?" tanya siwon polos

"Ooooekk oooeekkk"

" Babykiyu~ uljima ne, hyung disini" kata siwon sambil menyeka air mata kyuhyun

CHUP

Tanpa diperkirakan siwon langsung mengecup bibir pink kyuhyun.

"Nahh, sekarang jangan nangis lagi ne kiyuu~" kata siwon sambil memain-mainkan tangan mungil kyuhun, dan menampakkan dimple kebanggaannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan ada sesuatu lembut dibibirnya langsung terdiam, matanya mengerjab polos menambah kesan manis dan imut sekaligus.

Hihihihhihi~

Terdengar tawa kyuhyun sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan siwon.

"Teukie hyung, siwonnie hebat ya, Bisa mendiamkan kyuhyun dalam sekejap. Bahkan aku eommanya terkadan kesulitan mendiamkan kyunnie kalau sudah menangis"

"Chullie, gimana kalau wonnie dan kyunnie kita jodohkan?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

( 3 Tahun Kemudian)

**Note : Disini Kyuhyun udah TK yaa.. Siwon kelas 3 SD**

**.**

"Ummaaaaa" teriak siwon dikediaman Choi dengan suaranya yang sangat menggelegar.

"Wonnie~ kenapa pulangnya cepat?" tanya leeteuk sambil mengecup kening siwon

"Tadi disekolah ada rapat guru. Umma, wonnie mau menjemput kyunnie bersama jjuma chullie, boleh yaaaa" kata siwon di sertai dengan puppy eyesnya

"Aigoo baiklah, kha sekarang cepat ganti baju dulu" jawab leeteuk sambil mengacak-ngacak lembut surai hitam siwon.

"Sipp umma"

CHUP

Jawab siwon antusias, mengecup pipi leeteuk sebentar lalu langsung berlari kearah kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Ummaa.. wonnie pergi dulu nee, bye~"

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Kangin dan Leeteuk tau kalau ternyata heechul sudah mempunyai aegya, mereka langsung berangkat dari England menuju Seoul. Alasannya ya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada dongsaeng leeteuk satu-satunya itu.

Tiga hari setelah saling melepas rindu, saatnya untuk berangkat balik ke England. Siwon yang mengetahui kalau mereka akan pulang, dan tak akan berjumpa dengan babykiyu-nya langsung menangis meraung-raung. Melakukan acara mogok makan, bahkan siwon tidak mau berbicara kepada kedua orangtua-nya selama dua hari.

Leeteuk yang tak tega melihat anak kesayangannya langsung mengusulkan kepada kangin supaya mereka menetap di Seoul saja. Dan berakhirlah sekarang dengan Leeteuk dan kangin yang membeli Rumah Kosong tepat disamping Rumah Heechul dan Hangeng.

**.**

**.**

"Woonie~ kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya woonie saja yang jemput kyunnie kedalam nee. Jjuma menunggu dimobil saja Okee" kata Heechul memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta di mobil audy putih tersebut

"Okkiiee Jjuma, wonnie jemput kyunnie dulu nee" jawab siwon mantap dan langsung beranjak keluar, mencari babykiyu yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu

"Kyunniee~ aaaaaaaaa" ucap seorang bocah kecil sambil menyodorkan buah apel kedalam mulut kyuhyun

"aaaa~ nyam nyam, apelnya enak Minnie" jawab kyuhyun smabil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"Ceongmall?" tanya Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Nee~ Minnie mau meracakan?" tanya kyuhyun polos "Aaaaaaa~ kyunnie juga mau cuapin Minnie"

"Aaamm nyam~ nyam, eum basitaaa" jawab changmin dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Betulkan apa yang kyunnie bilang!"

"Kyu-!?" saat siwon ingin memanggil kyuhyun, matanya langsung membulat melihat kyuhyun dengan bocah kurus yang sedang asyik suap-suapan. Matanya memerah, seperti ada cairan bening yang keluar dari mata itu.

"Woonniee hyunggiee~" teriak kyuhyun saat melihat siwon yang sedang berdiri digerbang sekolahnya, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya. Mengajak siwon untuk segera bergabung.

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah kyuhyun, memberikan deadglare gratisnya kepada changmin dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi.

"Woonie hyung kenapaaa? Hyungiee~ liat ini Minnie cahabat peltama kyunnie" kata kyuhyun sambil menahan siwon yang akan segera membawanya pergi.

Changmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat.

"Anneyoung hyung, Jung Changmin imnida" kata changmin sambil memamerkan senyum polosnya

"Anneyoung Changmin-shi, Siwon imnida. Dan oh yaa, kyunnie itu milik siwon seorang" jawab siwon possessive sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

"Changminnie, kyunnie pelgi dulu nee~. Pai paii, campai jumpa becokk" kata kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengikuti siwon yang sudah menggenggam sebelah tangan mungilnya.

Setelah sampai digerbang kyuhyun langsung mengeluh, tangannya sudah sangat sakit karena terlalu kuat digenggam siwon.

"Wonnie hyung, chankama. Tangan kyunnie cakiitt hikksss" kata kyuhyun dengan setetes air mata yang sudah keluar dari caramel eyes tersebut.

"Eeehh jeongmal, sini hyung liat" jawab siwon

"Tangan kyunnie merah, ini pasti sakit" kata siwon lagi smabil membelai lembut tangan kyuhyun yang sudah memerah

"Euum cedikit cakit hyunggie~ tapi cekalang gak cakit lagi kok"

CHUP

Darah kyuhyun langsung berdesir saat merasakan bibir joker siwon menyentuh bibir pink pulmnya.

"Wonnie hyung, tadi itu apaa?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengerjabkan matanya polos

"Eum, itu bentuk kasih sayang kyunnie. Wonnie hyung sering liat umma dan appa menempelkan bibir, kata umma namanya ciuman."

"Eoh? Jadi tadi itu namanya ciuman yaa? Kyunnie juga celing liat umma dan appa ciuman"

"Ne, sekarang woonie hyung cium kyunnie karena itu bentuk kasih sayang hyung sama kyunnie"

"Hihihihhi~ kita cepelti appa dan umma wonnie hyung" jawab kyuhyun polos dengan wajah memerah.

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnieeee, makan malam dulu baru kerumah siwonn!" teriak heechul saat melihat aegyanya yang sangat imut akan pergi ke samping rumah.

"Ishh~ umma gak aciik! Kyunnie makan dilumah tukie jjuma malam ini" umpat kyuhyun, dan langsung berlari keluar pagar. Siap menuju rumah hyung tercintanya.

"Teukkie jjumaaaa~ kyunnie tampan dicinii~" teriak kyuhyun menggelegar dikediaman Choi

"Kyuunie, jangan teriak-teriak. Ajhuma disini" jawab leeteuk sambil mengacak-ngacak surai kyuhyun

"Ahjuci mana jjuma?"

"Ahjushi-mu masih dikantor, kyuunnie mau susu coklat panas? Biar jjuma buatin"

"Mauuu… mauuu, tapi wonnie hyung dimana jjuma?"

"Woonie lagi menonton diruang TV. Udah sana, temui wonnie saja"

"Wonnie hyungg" teriak kyuhyun dan langsung duduk disamping siwon

"Kyunniee~ wae?"

"Anii kyunnie hanya manggil"

"-"

"Woonie hyung nonton apaa?"

"Ini ada film spiderman kyunniee"

"Ahh gak acik, mending nonton cindelela" jawab kyuhyun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Kyunnie, ini susu coklat-nya" kata leeteuk sambil menyodorkan susu coklatnya kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat minuman kesukaannya, langsung mengambil susu coklat itu dari tangan leeteuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pinggiran gelas*imuttt.

"Jjuma tinggal dulu nee"

SLRUPP

SLRUPP

Kyuhyun meminum susu coklatnya dengan semangat, tapi saat menyadari siwon yang tidak menganggap kehadirannya, kyuhyun langsung mem-pout-kan bibir pulm nya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan susu coklatnya diatas meja yang ada dihadapannya, dan mulai beranjak duduk dipangkuan siwon dengan wajah yang menghadap tepat ke hadapan siwon.

Siwon yang merasa terganggu malah menyuruh kyuhyun turun dari pangkuannya.

"Kyunnie turun dulu. Hyung mau nonton dulu"

"Anii Kyunnie tak mau tulun, nanti wonnie hyung mengacuhkan kyunnie lagii"

Siwon yang mendengar jawaban keras kepala kyuhyun malah tak menanggapinya, dan memalingkan wajah tampannya kearah lain.

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium dikening siwon, tapi siwon tetap tak menanggapinya. Siwon marah sama kyuhyun yang menggangu acara menontonnya.

CHUP CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi siwon lagi, tapi siwon tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hyunggieeee~" kata kyuhyun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu siwon

CHUP

Kecup kyuhuun tepat dibibir joker siwon "Wonnie hyungg liat kyunnie", dan siwon tetap tak bergeming

CHUP*Hyunggie

CHUP*Wonnie Hyunggie

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

CHUP

Kyuhyun berulang-kali mengecup bibir joker siwon, bahkan kini noda sisa susu coklat yang ada dibibir kyuhyun sudah berpindah kebibir siwon.

"K-kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siwon gugup

"Kyunnie mencium woonie hyung! Wae? Bukankah hyunggie bilang itu tanda kacih cayangg?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengerjabkan matanya polos

Siwon yang mendengar jawaban kyuhyun hanya dapat ber-OH- ria. Tapi kini badannya telah memanas, seperti habis dijemur di bawah terik matahari. Wajah siwon bersemu merah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

"Sebenarnya woonnie kenapa? Apa wonnie punya sakit parah?" inner siwon polos sambil menutup matanya merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya.

TBC-


End file.
